


And I oop-

by johndeaconuwu



Series: el’s obsessed with Peter and Harley uwu [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: in which Peter Stark-Rogers makes a Twitter but no one knows he’s actually Tony and Steve’s son.ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Helloooooo Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of fics rn but a lot of them are serious so I made this to write on when I feel like shit posting or I just wrote a really heavy chapter for another one of my stories.

and i oop-  **@peter**

when Tony Stark-Rogers and Steve Stark-Rogers won’t let u get a pubby 😔😕😣

>Lesbian  **@ithoughtuwereamerican**

who is this and how does he know Ironman and Captain America 

>> white wolf  **@Bucky**

TELL THEM THEY HAVE COMMITTED AN UNFORGIVABLE CRIME I WOULD LIKE A PUBBY AS WELL PETER.

>>you know who I am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

This is not why I let you make a Twitter, Bud. 

>>> and i oop-  **@peter**

BUT 👏🏻 I 👏🏻 WANT 👏🏻 A 👏🏻 PUBBY

>>>> America!  **@steve**

Pete, we said no. 

 

and I oop-  **@peter**

ive officially decided I’m suing the Stark-Rogers family for emotional damages. 

> don’t look at me  **@mj**

i mean go off sis? 

>> and i oop-  **@peter**

I really appreciate your support  **@mj**

>>> don’t look at me  **@mj**

i wouldn’t call it support but ok. 

 


	2. I’m an intern?

 There’s a bee?!?  **@emmawithab**

hey  **@peter** who are you? And how do you know Tony Stark? 

> and i oop-  **@peter**

uhh... I’m an intern at SI? 

>> Ned  **@guyinthechair**

very convincing Peter.

>>> and i oop- **@peter**

dude! It’s the truth!

>>>> Ned **@guyinthechair**

oh yeah! You’re right! 😅😅 

white wolf  **@Bucky**

if it helps prove anything Peter is my favorite intern at SI. 

> and i oop-  **@peter**

🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃

————————

and i oop-  **@peter**

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I WOKE UP WITH 5K FOLLOWERS? 

> KAREN  **@petersAI**

it seems that your fathers followed you as well as the whole Avengers team 

>> and i oop-  **@peter**

KAREN! THEY DONT KNOW WHO MY DADS ARE DO NOT E X P O S E M E 

>>> KAREN  **@petersAI**

I am sorry Peter. It won’t happen again. 

 

Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

whos this Peter kid,  **@TonyStark-Rogers**?

> You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

WELL THATS KIND OF CONFIDENTIAL SO HES JUST MY INTERN. 

>>Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

ok so I’ll text you. 

———————-

Direct Message hk -> ts

hk: sO who’s Peter 

ts: hes me and steve’s Son 

hk: so your telling me that you let your son, WHO IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EXPOSED TONTHE PUBLIC WITH YOU LITERALLY EVER, make a Twitter?

ts: uhhh. Yeah? 

hk: ok old man, go off. 

———————-

biderman  **@spidey**

Lmao my dads be wildin 

> You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

ok so I have no trust in what you’re about to say. 

>> biderman  **@spidey**

D:

biderman  **@spidey**

My dad ruins all my fun :(((((((

> America!  **@steve**

its alright kid, we all know you’re pops is your favorite. 

>> biderman  **@spidey**

Sorry dad pops is my favorite I’ve said it publicly. 

 

There’s a bee?!?  **@emmawithab**

Ok so wait.... is Spider-man the secret son of Tony and Steve? 

 > biderman  **@spidey**

UM ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION SMSKSKKS


	3. Well... Shit

**Spider-Man is actually Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers' son?**

After a rather  _exciting_ day on twitter today theories have began to pop up about Iron man and Captain America's secret son. Spider-man started this quite controversial thread with this tweet:

biderman **@spidey**

Lmao my dads be wildin

In response Tony start replied with:

>You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

ok so I have no trust in what you're about to say

See more of this threat at twitter.com/biderman/account

Is this tweet revealing more than what meets the eye? Is Spider-man actually part of the Stark-Rogers family?

\---------

"Dad! Pops! We have a problem!"

Peter was holding onto his Stark phone so tightly he could feel the metal begin to mold around his fingers. 

"Pete! What's wrong?"

"Bambi, are you ok?"

"Buzzfeed wrote an article about me - I mean, Spider-man- being your son and honestly it's stressing me out."

Peter began to shake, his ears started to ring and the lights were getting a little too bright.

"Bambi, I need you to relax, you're gonna throw yourself into an overload. They don't know who Spider-man is, they  _won't_ know anything until you're ready."

Tony grabbed his son's shoulders, rubbing Peter's shoulder with his thumbs. Steve wrapped both his arms around his two boys, softly whispering to Peter.

"You're gonna be ok, Pete, I promise."

Steve kissed Peter's head. 

\----------

 Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

Twitter better chill the fuck out leave Spidey alone.


	4. Keener meet Stark-Rogers

Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

I want to go to NY :( 

>You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

alright bet when does your summer start. 

>>Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

!!! 

——————

hk ———> ts 

hk: my summer starts next week ;D

ts: alright I’ll see you Monday at about 8 pm.

hk: :D !!!! 

——————

Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

So im going to New York 

——————-

and i oop- **@peter**

curly fries are for pussies.

>America! **@steve**  

language, Pete 

>>and i oop- **@peter**

curly fries are for not-stronk people

 >>>America! **@steve**

Better. 

>>>>and i oop- **@peter**

:D

—————-

ps ———> hk

ps: hi! I’m Peter! Dad told me I should introduce myself to you so... hi! 

hk: hi peter, I’m Harley. Your dad has told me a lot about you 

ps: he talks about you a lot, you’re super important to him :) 

hk: I better be important to him! I saved his ass back in the day! 

ps: “back in the day” who are you, my pops? 

hk: :( 

ps: sorry!!! I’ll take it back!!! 

hk: :)

\---------

Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

ok so like the Stark-Rogers kid is lowkey really adorable? 

> You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

he hasn't even sent you a picture. 

>> Tony Stark broke into my garage  **@keener**

I'm about to change that.

\-------

hk -----> ps

hk: send a pic 

ps: ok

ps:

hk: skskskskssk I'm so gay. 

ps: I expect a pic of u now. 

hk: lmao no

\---------

VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

OK SO HES REALLY HOT GUYS SJDKLDFHI

> wee woo  **@imreallygay**

suddenly I want a face reveal of the Stark-Rogers child

>> Hawkeye  **@birdbrain**

this is the single most gay thing i think ive ever seen. way to go keener. 

 


	5. Harley Keener: Very Gay and Tony Stark: Helicopter Dad

VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

god im so fucking gay. Happy pride month btw. 

> and i oop-  **@beter**

habby bride month 🥰

>> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

suddenly im not asexual guys idk 

>>> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

that was a joke. sex is nasty. 

>>>> and i oop-  **@beter**

youre ace too?!? Golly we have so much in common

>>>>> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

”GOLLY” GUYS MY H E A R T 

and i oop-  **@beter**

someone blease tell Harley to stop being so fucking gay.

>VERY GAY PANIC  **@keene**

@ me next time you coward

———————

You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

i should have never introduced my son and Harley. I must of killed a man in my past life’s to deserve this. 

> Superhero’s kid  **@babystark-rogers**

my OWN fatheR

>>You Know Who I Am  **@TonyStark-Rogers**

when the fuck did you make a Twitter?

>>> Superhero’s kid  **@babystark-rogers**

Like ten seconds ago, aunt Pepper told me I could!!! 

——————

The Daily Bugle **@DailyNews**

Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers’ secret son has made a Twitter and has somehow stolen the hearts of twitter ushers around the world. Turns out spider-man was only a cover up!

—————

“If your aunt Pep didn’t approve this shit I would have killed you. You realize this right?” 

Tony said while him and Peter were working in the lab. Peter snorted.

”No, you wouldn’t have. You can’t be man at me. Physically impossible for you and Pops.” 

“Ok, now I'm being exposed, by my own son?” 

Peter laughed at his dad, tackling him into a hug. 

“Love you, Dad.” 

Peter mumbled into his Dad’s shoulder. 

“Love you too, Pete.” 

Tony whispered into Peter’s hair.


	6. IM IN NY BITCHESSSS

VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

guess what motherfuckers 

> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

IM IN NY BITCHESS

>> and i oop-  **@peter**

!!!!!!!!!

superhero's kid  **@babystark-rogers**

my new favorite human is in ny guys im pumped

> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

so excited to meet u bby 

>> superhero's kid  **@babystark-rogers**

ew 

>>> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

:(

>>>> superhero's kid  **@babystark-rogers**

Wait no I’m sorry 

>>>>>VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

:D

lesbian  **@ithoughtyouwereamerican**

tony stark’s kid is so soft eye-

>VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

I know riggght 

>>and i oop-  **@peter**

I used to be twitter’s favorite before Tony’s kid made a twitter D:

>>>VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

its okay Pete, I still luv u 

>>>and i oop-  **@peter**

:) <3

——————

and i oop-  **@peter**

 Asexuals 👏🏻 Are 👏🏻 Valid 👏🏻

> don’t touch me  **@mj**

shit. he’s a gatekeeper now 

>> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

I think you mean a Ga(y)tekeeper

>>don’t touch me  **@mj**

I hope you die a long and painful death 

>>>VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

:(


	7. Who is the Stark-Rogers kid?

“Peter! There’s someone I want you to meet!” Tony called up to his son’s bedroom. 

“Coming dad!” Peter called back, throwing himself over the railing of the stairs, landing in the living room.

In the living room stood a boy with dirty blonde hair, he stood at about 6 feet tall, towering over both Peter and his dad. 

“Bambi, this is Harley. I believe you have introduced yourselves?” Tony said, gesturing to the boy standing next to him.

In that moment, Peter went into a full gay panic, Harley was fucking  _hot._  The boy stood next to his dad, hands tucked into is dirty jean pockets with an oil-stained t-shirt to top his outfit off.

 _"Wow."_ Peter sighed, walking up to Harley, reaching his hand out for a handshake. Instead, the taller boy pulled Peter by his hand into a hug. 

"It's nice to finally see you in person, darlin'." Harley's southern drawl made Peter  _melt._

"Yeah, you too." Peter smiled, face flushing as he tucked his chin to his chest. 

“Awe, don’t be shy, sweetheart!” Harley exclaimed, draping an arm over Peter’s shoulder. 

—————

and i oop-  **@peter**

I’m so gay idk man.

 

—————

Superhero's kid  **@babystark-rogers**

****

> VERY GAY PANIC  **@keener**

photo credit: me (way to tag me, Stark-Rogers)

—————

**TWITTER USER “KEENER” AND SON OF TONY STARK AND STEVE ROGERS HAVE MET AND MANY FANS ARE BEGINNING TO SPECULATE A ROMANCE.**

Today a photo of who seems to be the Stark-Rogers child was posted on the child’s twitter today, with this photo twitter user “VERY GAY PANIC” or “@keener” responded claiming photo credits. 

Many fans respond to the two’s rather short interaction with tweets like “SHIP” “I LOVE THEM SO MUHC” and “couple of the year”.

keener and the Stark-Rogers child have had a seemingly romantic relationship over twitter but the two had never officially met until this photo was taken. 

 


	8. my southern boi uwu

hey guys! I know it’s been a while since I updated this story and I know y’all really like it. But I’ve decided to put it on hold cause I’m having a hard time finding the inspiration to carry this storyline on. But don’t worry I’ll still be updated some of my other stories very soon! 


End file.
